Ravens salvation, Brother Wolf
by Dark13
Summary: Raven has a brother who saves her from Trigon, and shows that having darkness in you doesnt make you evil. Some robin bashing since I think he is kind of cruel at times. Rated M for safty, and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I was going to write another chapter for another fanfic, but I got to watching Teen Titans: Birthmark, and I thought. What if Raven had a brother named Wolf who vowed to protect her? So, that is going to be a new fanfic I work on now!_

_ Chapter one._

Raven

She walked down the ancient hall to do the spell to free her father, the spells to free her father glowing in the darkness, thinking she had no choice in the matter, everyone but her freinds had said it had to happen, she knew her brother had been trying to find a way to stop it, but she hadnt heard from him for years, and all the contacts she had said the same, it was assumed he was dead. She didnt hope for salvation anymore.

Wolf

He walked down the same hall, his eyes alwease forward, never seeing anything, the blank white orbs never seeemd to need to blink either, he was blind! He wore a white outfit, white shirt, white vest, white gloves, white tie, white pants, white fadora hat, and white shoes, the only color was the silver buttons on his cloths, even his hair was silvery-white and long, flowing down his back to his waist.

He also wore a white fur cape, it floated out behind him as he walked down a flight of stairs. He turned left and walked through a doorway, not seeming bothered at all by the flame soldiers that were there, he walked into the middle of the room and stopped, his slightly pointed ears twitching alittle as he turned to one of the soilders of trigon. "Were is she?" His voice had a deep pitch to it, making it almost a growl, he shifted his foot back, his face showing the first signs of annoyance, "Were is Raven?"

Flames shot out of the doorway, making it seem as if the room was being destroyed. As the flames slowly died away Wolf walked calmly down the hallway, his footsteps sounding hollow, leaving behind a scorched room, and not alot else as he tried to find his sister. Nothing would stop him, not even his own death, he had proven that, the large scar hidden by his cloths, hiding it was proof of that, anyone else would have died had their heart been cut out.

In the main camber.

Raven stood on the piller that was a stone replica of Trigons arm, ready to do the spell, she looked back down at her freinds trying to get through her barrier, the sadness in her eyes changing to confusion as a wolf that seemed to be made of white and silver light was running towards them, it hit her barrier and paused for a second, then slowly went through, landing on the ground and tiliting its head back to howl, the outlines on its body were black lines, it ran at her and hit her, suprising her even more wene warm, strong arms wrapped arond her body. "You are safe now little sister, I promise I wont let anything happen to you now."

The Titans watched in awe as a man dressed all in white not only hugged Raven, but she hugged him back, they watched the red marks on her body coil away from her, towards the stranger. He stepped back and held up his hand, showing a glowing ball of red, "Trigon must enter this world, I cannot change events, but I can influence them." He turned and threw the ball , sending it through the walls, to who knew were. "Now we have a few days to prepare, the portal will open slower, but it will open, nothing can change that."

Together Raven and Wolf walked down the steps, talking as they went, he never looked at her, or the Titans, and wene they got close, they all saw why, it was BeastBoy who said it, "Woah, he cant see a thing, can he?" Raven stepped forward with a small smile, a embarresed look on her face, "So, uhhhh, this is my older brother, Wolf." Wolf walked up and smiled, nodding alittle, "Forgive me for not being here sooner and saving my sister from this pain, and yourselves, I was detained for a short time, Trigon did not want me getting here and sent a number of his solders after me, foolish thing to do, it wouldnt have stopped me, thats why he took my sight at birth, to try and make me weaker."

It was clear Robin didnt trust this stranger, Wolf, just yet, and he made it clear wene he boldly stuck his hand out, to the far left of him, and narrowed his eyes. "If we can trust you, then it shouldnt be a problem to shake my hand, right?" Wolf turned to Robin and frowned, his head tilted to the side alittle. "Tell me, boy, do you know why older brothers are born first? its to protect their yonger brothers and sisters, so dont you dare try and say I am here to hurt any of you." That being said, he pulled his arm back and sank a balled up fist into Robins stomach, knocking the wind from him.

"Dont you ever say I would hurt my sister again, or I will kill you, my instincts to protect are much like a wolves, loyal to one person, and thats Raven, so if she says I cant kill you, I will instead make it very clear that I am not here to prove a damn thing to you." He straightened back up and put a hand on Ravens sholder, suddenly looking older and more tired, not as sure of himself, he moved slower, letting Raven guide him back to their tower, Starfire picked up Robin and helped him back, Cyborg and Beastboy werent sure how they felt about Wolf just yet, but they knew it took alot to stand up to Robin like that, but they had a feeling Wolf just didnt care, his baby sister was Raven after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_ So, this will be chapter two! I know I should work on my other storys, but I am stuck on this one, so chances are I will be working on a few at a time, then posting them as I get them done! I do not own Teen Titans or anything connected to them, and anyone that caught the refrance to Bleach, good for you! Id give you a cookie, but I am all out._

Chapter 2

Wolf

He stretched and groaned, having slept on a couch he was stiff, but once he got his back to pop he felt much better, he had to admit, sleeping on a couch was much better then sleeping on the ground. He walked into the kitchen, putting his hand on counters and the backs of chairs to make sure he didnt run into things, he sat in the dark and relaxed, waiting for the others to wake up.

Starfire floated into the room and turned on the light, jumping alittle with a sqeek wene she saw Wolf sitting at the table in the dark, but then she remembered he was blind, and it was dark weather the light was on or not, she grinned alittle and floated closer, "Greetings, Ravens brother, would you like tea? Raven will be up soon and I make tea for her often." Wolf grinned and shook his head, "No, thank you, Miss Starfire, I am unlike Raven in many ways, my emotions dont control my power, I dislike tea, and, I pray she forgives me for saying, I do not have as bad a temper as her."

Starfire grinned and looked over this strange man dressed in white, then she smiled and decided to see if he would like her drink she made for herself, something from her homeworld, she started heating water, looking for some tea packets before turning and jumping again, Wolf stood there holding out a handfull of cloth packets, "Forgive me for scareing you, Raven doesnt get this tea often, its from Azarath, a tea made from flowers that grow there." Starfire smiled and took them, noticing tattoos on his palms, they were white, just like everything else, she also noticed they covered the backs of his hands and fingers too, she would ask abot them later though, for now, she made Raven tea, then started mixxing her drink, watching Wolf out of the corner of her eye as he walked back to his seat and sa down.

She smiled and set a cup infront of her seat, then another infront of him, "I hope you like this, it is from my homeworld, the others think it is...gross? It is one of my favorite drinks!" She sipped her own and watched him try his, frowning as he shuddered a tiny bit, then he grinned and drank some more before talking to her, "It is fairly strong, it tastes like beef, but with a spicy after taste." He drank some more, much to Starfires delight. She turned as she heard Raven walk in and pick up her tea, sipping it a few times before smileing and looking at Wolf, "Thank you brother, I havent had this tea in a long time, and I think we should take you to the mall, you stand out abit in that outfit." Cyborg walked in and started pulling out pans, planning on making a huge breakfast like alwease, "I dont know, he looks good in that, not many guys can pull off a white outfit, you know?" He mixxed batter for pancakes, then grudingly made tofu eggs, bacon, sausage, and ham, cooking them before making the real things, knowing Beastboy would complain if there wasnt food for him too.

Wolf smiled and waited to be invited to join them before finishing his drink from Starfire, then he let Raven get him alittle of everything and a cup of coffee before eating, "I stand out? Hmmm, I shouldnt be to suprised, most places I go, people notice me becuse I am marked as something else," He absently rubbed the tattoos on the back of his hand, the others seeing they were shaped like wolf paws, his whole body was marked like that, even his face, but those were very faint. "Alright, I will let you pick me a new outfit, you have alwease had good taste in what cloths I wear, sister." He ate quickly, then sat and slowly drank coffee well the others talked, none of them seeing Robin come in and get a plate of food, then heading back to his room.

Starfire hurried to her room to shower, Raven lead Wolf to her room, the others going to get ready for the mall, she lead him to the bathroom, then went into her room and changed, not bothered if she was dressed or not around Wolf since he was blind, she listened to the water running well she pulled on black jeans, a black long sleeved top, and Wolfs white vest, then she smiled and brushed her hair out, looking over as Wolf walked out of the bathroom wearing his outfit, minus the vest and tie, she smiled and combed his hair for him, something she had often done to help herself relax, then she took his hand and walked outside to wait for the others.

*At the mall*

Wolf sat in a chair in a small clothing shop, dressed in black mocasins, black silk japanese style pants, and a white button up shirt with a large black cross covered in vines on the back and smaller crosses on the sleeves, he sat with his hands folded on his lap, holding Starfires purse, his eyes closed and his hair in a braid, hanging over one sholder.

A few passing women had taken a intrest in him, whispering behind their hands as they seemed to enjoy the way he was dressed, the fact he was holding a purse well Starfire looked for cloths, or the simple tribal tattoos on his face and neck that stood out enough to be seen after a few seconds, but looked good on him, most men looked at him and sneered, or openly laughed and pointed at him.

Starfire stepped into a dressing room, Raven walked out of the store to go and see if there was something to eat, Cyborg and Beastboy were both in a gameing store, and Robin had decided not to join them, so, seeing Wolf was alone, a group of four men decided to teach the 'pretty boy' a lesson, they all stood in a semi-circle infront of him and sneered at him, all dressed in frayed black jeans, grey wife beater shirts, and leather jackets, making it clear they were a gang, the leader, a taller guy in his early twentys with a ton of metal rings in his face and ears, stepped forward and looked down at Wolf, who sat with his eyes closed and his hands folded in his lap.

"Hey, freak, we decide who is welcome in this mall, and you arent wel-" He was cut off there wene Wolf reached up and punched him in the crotch hard enough to bring him to his knees, wene wolf opened his eyes, they saw that he was blind, and that he was furious, "You really think you can talk that way to me? I will tell you what, you leave now, and no one has to know you were all beat by a blind guy, or, you can stay, and everyone here can see you really arent all that tough, your call." The others were shocked for a second, then they all jumped forward at the same time, it was over before any of them could throw a punch, Wolf had jumped from his seat, punched one of them in the face, knocking him out, then he kicked a second one in the side and slammed him into his freind, throwing them both across the room.

He stood there long enough to make sure none of them were moving, then he sat back down and picked Starfires purse off the ground, his eyes closed again as he calmly waited for the others to get back. Starfire walked out of the dressing room holding a few shirts and stopped, looking at Wolf, seeing a manager try to force him out of the chair and to leave the store, upon finding out why he was being forced to leave she angrly threw the shirts at the manager, grabbed Wolfs hand, and left, "How dare they force you to leave for getting ride of people who have acted in such a way! It is unforgivable!" Wolf grinned and shook his head, knowing Raven would likely be just as angry, but not show it.

Wolf would have been right, Raven was angry, and for once let that show wene she went and yelled at the store manager, then they all sat down and got some chinise food, Cyborg and Beastboy laughing as they listened to how a group of thugs got beat up by a guy who couldnt see.

*At the tower*

Raven sat around with the others, listening to Wolf talk about were he had grown up and how he had lived part of his life. She smiled and leaned against her brother, feeling safer then she had in a long time, she smiled more as he wrapped a arm around her and pulled her into a hug. After awhile Raven feel asleep, and Wolf finished his story, then he carried Raven to her room and set her in her bed, pulled a blanket over her, then sat in a chair he had brought in before they went to the mall, his eyes closed as he listened to the things that went on around him.

He knew Trigon had got into his mind and was trying to get ride of him, talking to him. _"You will never be able to save her, you may have changed the profacy but she will still be destroyed." _The voice was deep, harsh, and full of evil. _"She will be crushed, just like her freinds, and I will force you to watch, there is no escaping what I have planned." _Wolf opened his eyes, white lighted seemed to shine in them, forcing the voice away, "You will never touch her Trigon, even if I have to fight you myself, you will never harm my sister, I will kill you if I have to, even if it means I suffer, I can change the world, so long as I am willing to accept the pain that comes with it." The voice of Trigon slowly faded away, telling him that he would never change the world without regreting it.

*The next morning*

Raven sat up and stretched, looking around her room, she wasnt suprised to see Wolf sleeping in a chair in the corner, she slipped out of bed and got in the shower, walking out dressed in jeans and a tshirt. She gently shook Wolf to wake him up, then headed to breakfast with him, looking out of place dressed normal, but it was clear she was in a better mood then most of them had ever seen her in. Cyborg had went all out again, making a large meal, they all smiled and chatted about the day before, knowing it would be atlest another three days before Trigon got free, and even then, he would be very weak.

Wolf drank a large cup of coffee full of suger and creamer, then he got another, relaxing back into the chair, he closed his eyes and sippepd the now black coffee, without suger or creamer in it. "Its strange, not having everyone hate me, I am something of a...monster, were I am from, not many trust someone who is, for lack of a better word, a werewolf." He sipped his coffee and waited for them to say something, Raven had alwease known so it wasnt a shock to her, but to the others, they werent sure what to say, it was something they had never come across before.

Starfire frowned alittle and drank from a bottle of musterd, then she shrugged. "Truthfully, I am not all that suprised, you are clearly diffrent, just as all of us are." The others nodded, then shrugged and grinned, saying they were all fine with him how he was, he made Raven happy and thats all that mattered.

Raven drank alittle tea and watched Wolf, then she reached over and ran a hand gently down his face, sighing softly. "I wish you had your eyes back brother, they were the most beautifull color I have ever seen." Wolf grinned and shrugged, finishing his coffee. "Mabey some day I will get it back, dear sister, I would love to see what you look like now, I havent seen you since you were so small I would carry you everywere becuse it made you laugh, acting like you were a giant back then." The others smiled and watched the brother and sister, thinking that it would make life much better if Wolf could stay, even Robin had to agree, it was nice seeing Raven smile, and it was all becuse Wolf was there to make her smile, or laugh, or simply cheer her up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, so this is chapter three, and I am going to throw in a few twists, becuse I think they will go over well!_

Chapter 3

Wolf.

He stepped out of the stange, empty, dead silent, crumbling building, his eyes were hidden behind a length of black silk cloth, he held a large bundle over one sholder, making his was back to the Titans Tower. He walked into the mail lobby and rolled his sholders, setting his pack more comfurtable across his sholders, the Titans were all out, Raven was sitting in her room, they were trying to keep her safe, well, Slade was back, alive again somehow, so Raven was staying away from him till they knew if he still had his powers from Trigon. Wolf walked into his room and set the pack on his bed, pulled the cloth from his eyes, and looked around the room, seeing for the first time in a number of years.

Wolf looked around his room, wishing he could have seen Raven first, but that wasnt part of the deal he had made, the deal he had made said the first living thing he must see is Trigon. He opened the pack and pulled out a long sword, and a large axe, both pulsed with strange energy, he set them down and sighed, putting the cloth back over his eyes, then he went to the spot were Trigon was to enter the world, both weapons resting on his sholders, the names for them flashing through his mind, Endless Light and Eternal Darkness. He walked out of his room and down the hall, heading towards a empty construction zone, what was soon to become either the fight of his life or the starting point of the end of the world.

Wolf pulled the cloth from his eyes and looked up at Trigon, seeing him, then he looked at Raven, and grinned, knowing he had seen her atlest once, with his gold eyes. He ran and jumped, clearing the 12 foot fence, he landed on the second floor of a building with no walls, all skeltol, seeing that all of them were like that, fitting, a site of bones for a demon to enter the world. He jumped from building to building, leaving a trail of silver behind him as he went through the air, he landed were he would be eye level with Trigon and Raven, and lifted the Axe from his sholder, called Ravens name and throwing it end over end at her. "Raven! take the Axe of Endless light! only one of the light can use it!"

He gripped the Sword of Eternal Darkness and jumped at Trigon, listening to what sounded like the cries of every last soul trapped in Hell as he swung the sword down, cleaving off one of Trigons horns. Raven held the axe, not sure if wolf had the right weapon for her, untill she felt the warmth and saftey she alwease felt with Wolf coming from the Axe, instead of swinging it, she pointed it at Trigon, and shot a ball of the darkness she knew was her power, at Trigon, knocking him back, remebering something Wolf had told her years ago. 'There can be no light without darkness, just as there can be no darkness without light, they are one and the same, brother and sister to each other, if one dies, so does the other.'

Trigon bellowed in agony and anger, his red eyes locking on Raven, he ppointed at her and shot his most powerfull spell at her, the Black Rose left Trigons hand and flew at Raven, who knew she wouldnt get out of the way, until she saw a pair of gold eyes looking at her, and a smiling face, it took until the spell had hit wolf and he was falling from the sky before she realized who it was, and then, it was to late to save him, she looked at the Axe in one hand, and the Sword now in her other, she let out a chocking sob, before letting out a full blooded cry of sorrow, no one, not even Wolf, could survive getting hit by a Black Rose spell.

Wolf sat up in a strange room, the walls were stone, and the paintings were very old, he shook his head and groaned, getting slowly off the bed, only to be shoved back down as the door opened, he looked up and saw something that made him frown, it was a woman, with pale skin, crystal blue eyes, and wolf ears, and a tail. He folded his arms and watched her glare down at him, then he waved to a empty chair, "Sit down, Spirit, I know what this is, I have either passed on, or I am on the verge of death, well, which is it?"

The Spirit of Wolf sighed and sat down, crossing her legs, she pulled her white fur skirt down and smoothed the black fur shirt, then she looked at him, her voice seemed to growl, softl, almost hidden, but the sound of a wolf pack howling couldnt be hidden, not even by her deep, soft voice. "You are in neither, you are at the doorstep of paradise, you are dead, but you are alive, the choice is yours, you may pass on, and Raven will either die, or win and kill herself, or, you may go back, and know pain like you have never known, but before you decide, know this, if you go back, you may never come here again, make your choice." Wolf didnt even have to think about it, he stood up, glared at his guiding spirit, and almost roared in her face to send him back, she smiled and nodded, knowing she would have done the same, she pushed him back, but instead of falling onto the bed, he kept falling...

Raven screamed again and swung either the Sword, or the Axe at Trigon, who stepped away, though he knew she would tire soon, and he could kill her then, the Sword and Axe were made to kill him, and seal him on this world only, he may never return, trapped forever in other realms. Raven screamed again, tears streaming down her face as she blindly attached, the others had all been knocked out, so it was up to her, until the world seemed to freeze and Wolf screamed, but the scream was cut short, turning instead into a roar of pure hate and fury.


	4. Chapter 4

_So! To anyone who caught the slightly changed refrances to Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts... Get yourself a cookie! Anyways, this will be the last chapter for Trigon, but I will more then likely keep it going for alittle bit longer after that, just for the fun of it! And it also may take me alittle longer then I thought to get chapters for this and my other storys up, since I havent been feeling to great lately, think I need to go and see my docter, but I will worry about that if i dont get better here soon. And now! On to the chapter!_

Chapter 3

Raven looked back at the sound of the scream, realizing to late that she had given Trigon an opening, smashing her into a building and out the other side. She looked up as something large landed on her, hot breath panting into her face. It was Wolf, but he had changed, his name was both a name, and what he was inside, a monster. Standing over her in the tattered remains of a white shirt and a tore pair of black pants was a grey and silver furred wolf, standing on its back legs at almost seven foot tall, it towered over her, its eyes were gold but with no iris, just solid gold.

The creature leaned closer and growled deeply, watching her, suddenly, it grabbed the Axe and Sword, making them look like toys in its massive hands as it jumped into the air, never looking away from Raven until she was out of sight. Wolf looked at Trigon, his mind was more primal, beast-like, he growled and puffed his fur out, making himself seem bigger before he jumped through the air and swung the Sword, the air just infront of Trigons face hissing as the sword passed.

Wolf landed and started to run, dodgeing construction vehicles, rocks, and parts of fallen buildings with ease, he jumped again and landed on a narrow tip of a crane, balanced with the Sword down by his side and the Axe held above his head. Trigon roared and swung at Wolf, narrowly missing him before shooting balls of fire at him, finaly hitting him and throwing Wolf across the lot, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Wolf stood up and growled as blood slowly dripped down from his muzzle, his teeth bared as he let out a howl and jumped at Trigon again, managing to cut his hand off, Wolf watched it grow fuzzy before simply disappering, he tilted his head and growled again, then looked up in time to see Trigons hoofed foot smash into him and launch him back and into a building, cracking a few rips and driving a large spur of wood into his thigh. wolf growled deeply as he slowly pulled the wood out and tossed it away, standing slowly up and wobbling alittle, the hole slowly closeing, his own magic healing the wound if not killing the pain.

Trigon walked slowly over to the building and looked at it, then he snorted and started punching the building, making it collapse, "Worthless pest, you may have taken my hand, but that is all you will have done, now, stay buried and let me destroy this world." He turned away and saw Raven, he smiled and walked over, picking the unconcious girl up and looking at her. "How I wish your brother could see this, I am about to destroy you, and neither of you can stop it."

That being said Trigon started to sqeeze, slowly crushing her, as a rib snapped Raven woke, screaming in pain and fear, she was going to die. Wolf opened his eyes at the scream, a steel beam pinned him down, his left arm held firmly in place, black pupils snapped into his eyes, he was both man and monster now, a beast with the mind and heart of a man, a man who was hearing his sister scream. He growled and grabbed the Axe near him, and without a second thought, brought it smashing down into his arm, right at the sholder, he was giving up a arm to save the one person he had left in the world.

Ravens vision was slowly blurring, five of her ribs had broken, and her left leg was broken in multipule places, she must be seeing things, she thought Wolf was suddenly on Trigons sholder, watching her and seeming to howl, his left arm missing, his right holding the Axe of Endless Light. Trigon looked over to see what had just hit him, not having time to look away or scream, or to even think anything, before the Axe smashed into one of his four eyes.

Trigon dropped raven, who, as she was falling, was caught by Wolf, holding her close to his massive chest with his remainging arm, as they landed on a roof top Wolf set her down and gently brushed a lock of hair from her face with blunt claws, he shook, hateing seeing his sister in such pain, but the one who had caused it was now roaring in anger and agony, trying to pull the Axe from his eye. Wolf took deep breaths, then walked to the edge of the room before just stepping off the edge. He landed in a crouch on the ground and looked around, then he walked over to the Sword of Eternal Darkness, the sword made for him, he picked it up and looked at his reflection in the blade, his side was drench in blood from cutting his arm off, but the bleeding had stopped, and the pain made it clear he still needed to kill trigon.

Wolf looked up at Trigon, still trying in vain to pull the Axe from his eye, Wolf growled deep in his chest, then he jumped onto a rooftop and up Trigons arm. He pulled the sword back and swung with all his might, slashing deep into Trigons neck, his eyes closed as demon blood dreanched him. He opened his eyes and glared into Trigons eyes, looking like a true monster. Raven opened her eyes and looked up in time to see Wolf cut Trigons head off with a second swing, jumping away as the massive body feel into a portal, pulling the head in with it before slowly closing. Wolf collapsed to his knees and felt were his arm now ended in a stump, the fur slowly pulling into his shrinking body.

Raven waited till she had healed her leg, then flew over to Wolf and touched his sholder, not careing that it was still covered in demon blood, so was the rest of him. Wolf looked at his sister and smiled, seeing her for the first time in a long time. Raven slowly kneeled down, her bones still healing the rest of the way as she pulled him into a hug, feeling tears run down his face and onto her sholder. Not tears of pain, but fear, at almost lossing his sister.

Raven and wolf slowly limped over to Robin and the others, all of them getting up and looking around, seeing Wolf covered in blood Robin and most of the others backed up a few steps, BeastBoy, instead of backing up, stepped closer, slowly reached out, and poked both of them in the sholder, making sure they were real. "Oh man, the last thing I remember is getting in a fight with a spooky black and white version of me, then seeing you and Raven swingign stuff at Trigon, but thats kinda fuzzy, Im glad you are both alive though." Then BeastBoy hugged them both tightly, his body shaking as if afraid if he let go, then they would disapper.

"Its ok BeastBoy, we are all alive, Trigon is gone, and he cant come back." Raven bite her lip after saying that, then suddenly lifted his head by the chin, and kissed him gently, shocking herself and all the others, she stepped back and blushed, rubbing one arm with the other. "Hey, uh, BeastBoy? would you like to go and get dinner with me sometime?" Wolf grinned and walked over, gently nudging BeastBoy towards Raven as he passed, heading to the tower to shower and get some new cloths as BeastBoy stumbled over his own tounge making plans to go on a date with Raven.

_Alright! thats this chapter, next time, I think I will bring in another OOC, mabey one that has a thing for Wolf! *Does shifty eyes* I only own Wolf, nothing else! anyways! Tell me what you think and if you have thoughts on who else I might add, mabey bring Jynx in and her and Cyborg can go on a date too! so tell me what you think, if you have ideas of someone I could bring in, and mabey any pairing ideas you have, until then, I am going to get some food, becuse I am starving!_


	5. Chapter 5

_So, its been abit, but this is the next chapter, I am thinking I will introduce a new person, then a new villian! I hope you all enjoy, and please reveiw!_

Wolf

Wolf stretched his arm above his head, the left sleeve was rolled up and pinned so it wouldnt be a empty tube. His hair was now long, ending at about midback, he walked into the kitchen and sat down, his eyes wandering over a few things as Starfire walked up behind him and pulled his hait into a long ponytail. His amber eyes looked back at her and he smiled. "Thank you, its getting to be a problem, having my hair long, cant really do alot to put it in a ponytail or anything."

Starfire smiled and sat down, her hands folded on the table top. "Are you going somewere, Wolf? you are dressed rather diffrent then I am used to." He was wearing black dress pants, boots, a white shirt, and a open vest as well as a rather old looking pendant made of silver, in the shape of some kind of angel. "I am going to meet someone I havent seen in a number of years. She is eager to see me as well, so it should be nice. Have Raven and Beastboy left to go on their date yet?" Starfire smiled and nodded, her eyes shut becuse of her overly large smile. "Yes, they said they are going to see a new movie, I belive they said it was called '_The Fall of Aquarius.'"_

Wolf nodded and grinned, knowing that they would then go and have a nice dinner, and he may stop and say hello to them, and have them meet Zanza. He stood up and grinned alittle, his had digging car keys out of his pocket. "Well, I am going to pick up my freind, I will leave you alone with Robin, since everyone else is gone, I know you like him, but I sometimes think he is full of himself, makes it hard to talk to him sometimes." He waved as he walked out the front door, Starfire waved back and frowned a tiny bit. Yes, sometimes it was hard to talk to Robin, but she liked him, atlest, she was fairly sure she did. She sighed and flew to her room, thinking she may change into the new dress she had gotten.

Wolf stepped out of his old Model T and put his keys in his pocket, then he looked around before getting hit in the stomach by a flying blur of black and silver, as well as a voice yelling "WOLF!" as loud as it could. He slowly sat up and looked down, seeing a small girl with her arms wrapped around his waist. She stood at only 5 foot 1, and weighed at most mabey 100 pounds with her cloths on, she had bright silver hair, and bright green eyes. Her cloths were diffrent as well, black pants and boots, and a black shirt with silver thread making up a rose on each arm, and what seemed to be a heart wrapped in barb wire over her heart, over that she wore a sleeveless black trench coat with large, elaborite silver wings down the back. "Hello Zanza."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms tighter around him, burying her face in his chest so that her voice was muffled. "I missed you Wolf, you said you had to go and didnt know wene you would be back, so I went looking for you, and now I found you." Wolf wrapped his arm around her as he felt hot tears splash down onto his chest, soaking through his shirt. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Zanza, I didnt mean to, but I had to help Raven, Im sure you can stay though, and if Robin says there isnt a free room, you can stay in mine."

She smiled up at him and then frowned at his missing arm, gently poking the rolled up sleeve. "What happened? There isnt a arm there anymore... Did you do something crazy again!" She glared up at him and stood up, folding her arms under her ample chest. "Wasnt my choice, it was either cut off the arm or risk lossing Raven, and you know I wouldnt do that." He pushed himself up off the ground and dusted off his pants and shirt, then he smiled alittle and waved to his car. "come on, we can stop by and say hi to Raven and her boyfreind." Zanza got in the passanger side, already asking what Ravens boyfreind was like.

Raven

Raven blushed and say in the chair that Beastboy had pulled out for her, thinking he looked good in the black suit that Wolf had helped him pick out, the white shirt was brand new, and the vest was dark grey instead of black or white, the red rose bouitanire looked really good too. Raven was wearing a dark red dress and high heels, not something she would normaly wear, but this was a date, so she figured she should dress nice.

Beastboy sat down and smiled, he had to force himself not to fidgit though, he wasnt used to wearing a suit. They both looked over the menu and glanced at each other every now and then, looking away with embarresed grins wene they did. The waiter smiled at them and got them some drinks, then he set a salad on the table, thinking he may give them a free dessert, he had seen Raven a few times, had even been saved from Plasmas by her, so seeing her with a boyfreind made him smile.

Raven ate some of the salad, picking out the msall tomatos and setting them aside, she looked at Beastboy and grinned alittle, then she reached over and gently held his hand, not careing that some people were giving them looks. She even smiled at Rich, their waiter, wene he smiled at them and. "Your meal will be out in a moment, one Veggie Lovers meal and a Cheese Enchalada." He walked back to the kitchen to let the cooks know they needed a small cheesecake platter as well before they left, then brought out Beastboy and Raven their meal, smileing at Wolf as he did so, having meet him a few times and seeing the positave effect he had on Raven.

Wolf sat down at Beastboy and Ravens table and smiled at them. "Sorry to interupt you two lovebirds, but someone wanted to see Raven." Zanza smiled and wrapped her arms around Raven. "OHHHH! That is suck a pretty dress Raven!" Zanza smiled and jumped up and down alittle, getting looks from a few people, but none of them cared, Wolf cared even less about the looks they got wene Zanza sat in his lap and snuggled up to him. Raven smiled and leaned over, quickly hugging Zanza, then she held Beastboys hand again. "So what are you two going to do?" Raven looked at them and smiled, blushing again wene Rich told them that they were getting free dessert and set the cheesecake platter before them.

"We are going to go back to the tower and just catch up, we havent talked in almost six months so we may watch a movie and just talk and cuddle!" Zanza smiled and spoke in a quick excited tone of voice. Wolf grinned and nodded, then they stood up and waved, planning on heading back to Titan Tower wel Raven and Beastboy went and walked in the park for alittle bit. None of them knowing yet, that there was a person putting something in the mail, a simple card, the back a red print bike card, the front, a laughing Joker picture. And none of them hearing the insane laughter as the card was left there for Robin to find.

_HA HA! And that is wolf girlfreind/fiance, not sure what she will be yet, if anyone has any suggestions on that let me know, I only own Wolf and Zanza, hope you enjoy my Joker cliff hanger!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So, new chapter, I dont own Teen Titans, Batman, Warner Bros., Phantom of The Opera, or movie monsters._

Wolf and Zanza sat on a couch infront of a large screen tv, watching the old black and white Bride of Frankenstien. They had already watched Frankenstien, and Dracula. Zanza curled up on Wolfs chest, enjoying his arm around her, holding her close. She yawned alittle and wrapped her arms around his chest, both of them basicly laying down, this wasnt hard.

Wolf smiled alittle, then looked back up in time to see 'The Monster' speak to his creator. _"We belong dead..." _Before slowly reaching down and pulling a lever that sent a massive amount of electricity surging through the room, a few moments later the movie ended, the credits rolling across the screen. After a moment Zanza spoke, the frown on her face making it to her voice. "I feel bad for the monster, he wasnt really bad. He atlest knew that it all needed to end, with all three of them." Wolf rubbed her back alittle and nodded. "Yes, man tried to play God and in the end it all spiraled out of control. In a way the monster was Gods hand, passing judgement on the man who thought he was above every moral standing in the world."

Zanza nodded and snuggled into Wolfs chest, listening to the steady rythem of his heart. After a few minutes she was asleep, Wolf didnt mind though, this was one of his favorite places to be, with his soon-to-be-wife curled up on his chest, sleeping, her hair spread around them both. He looked up wene he heard someone walk into the room, suprised to see Robin, whom he thought of as 'The Self Proclamed 'Flawless Leader'' with a look of shock on his face, a simple card held in his hand. Robin shook his head and seemed to be talking to himself. "no, I saw him fall, he feel into a tank of sharks and disappered, he cant be back!"

Wolf raised an eyebrow but didnt say anything as Robin hurried out of the room and down the hall, he figured he could find out what that was all about later, for now, he planned on getting alittle sleep. He clicked a button on the remote, shutting off the tv, then he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Wolf woke up the next morning with a blanket over him and Zanza, he smiled alittle, looking down at the pictures of small green animals on it. It smelled like it had even been washed, Raven had aperantly managed to drum a few manners into Beastboys head, if she was getting him to wash his laundry. He lay there for alittle while more, rewatching the begining of Frankenstien wene Beastboy came in and smiled. "Cool, the old Frankenstien movie, not as good of graphics as some of the new ones, but I like this one better." Beastboy sat on a empty couch and watched alittle bit of it with Wolf, one waiting for his girlfreind to wake up, the other waiting for the girl sleeping on his chest to wake up.

Raven walked in at almost the same time that Zanza woke up. Raven was already dressed in her normal outfit, Zanza was wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants and a white silk top. Zanza smiled alittle sheepishly and got off Wolfs chest, running her fingers through her hair. "So, uhhhh, you guys want to get some breakfast?" Wolf smiled and said he would cook some pancakes, much to the delight of both Raven and Zanza. Beastboy smiled and shrugged. "Sure, I havent tried yours before. They seem excited though, so I asume they are good." Raven and Zanza both grabbed one of Beastboys arms and dragged him to the kitchen, both going on about how he would love them.

Wolf smiled alittle and got up, stretching until his spine popped, then he walked towards the kitchen, were Zanza was already getting things ready, blueberry for her pancakes, chocolate chips for Ravens and Beastboys, and sliced banana for Wolfs, she wasnt sure what anyone else would want, so she figured they had better make a few of everything. Wolf smiled and started the stovetop, adding a tiny bit of butter to it so the pancakes wouldnt stick, then he mixxed everything for the chocolate chip pancakes, adding just the right amount of chocolate.

Raven smiled and sipped her tea, knowing Wolf would hve coffee, she had tried to get him to drink tea too, but he had flat out refused. "So, what are your plans for the day, sister?" Wolf looked back at Raven and grinned, flipping pancakes without watching, one of his many talents. "Well..." Raven rubbed the back of her head and blushed alittle. "Me and Beastboy were thinking of going swimming today, we found a nice spot up near the lake, and its nice out today." Beastboy blushed a darker green at the thought of Raven in a two peice swim suit, and decided not to say anything, not wanting to miss seeing that.

Wolf nodded and set a large stack of pancakes on the table, then he made blueberry ones. "Sounds like it should be fun, me and Zanza are thinking we might watch 'The Mummy.' today and then after that 'The Creature From the Black Lagoon." Beastboy looked up from the mostly eaten pancake infront of him, enjoying them quite abit it seemed. "The Mummy." is ok, but I like some of the other monster movies. Something like "Godzilla Vs. King Gadora." or, if you arent intrested in that, and want a musical, I like "The Phantom of The Opera." alot." This shocked Raven, who had honestly thought he didnt watch much more then cheesy monster movies."

Zanza looked up from her pancake in time to see Wolf start his own, a smile on her face. "I like that one too! I like the story for it, its dark, but at the same time, romantic, the only thing I dont like is that it rings to close to Romeo and Juliet, only instead of one person wanting a person they cant have, its two people fighting for the love of a woman who clearly isnt sure what she even wants, you know?"

Raven frowned a tiny bit, thinking that over, then she shook her head. "But thats the thing, isnt it, the Phantom loves her becuse he has been there for her her whole life, and then a childhood freind shows up and steals her away. It doesnt seem fair, the Phantom has done so much for her he became obsessed, and Rhoul only wants seems to want to be with her after he hears her sing."

Beastboy shook his head and pushed his plate away, watching wolf eat, everyone else was full but there were still a few of each pancakes, enough the others could all try whatever kind they liked. "I dont know, I think the Phantom took it to far, but his heart was good, he thought Christine would love him forever. She didnt, but he never stopped loveing her, even after she died." Raven was impressed, Beastboy was making some good points on a classic poetry peice. They all helped clean up, still talking about movies, Raven and Beastboy got changed and put on some cloths over their bathing suits, Zanza and wolf went to his room to relax and mabey go to the mall. None of them saw Robin in his room, watching the same bit of film over and over again, watching the Joker fall into a tank of sharks, and cards float to the surface, but no blood, not shreds of cloths, just cards, his mind trying to work out how the Joker could have gotten away wene he should be dead.

_Alright, so, if you watched some of the older Batman cartoons you know this is one of the ways the Joker is supposed to have died, but in some of the other versions he seemed to die in diffrent ways. Well, lets just say for the sake of arguing, that he somehow lived, and will more then likely show up next chapter. I may also bring in Scarecrow, but not from the new Batman movies, to me, that just isnt the right way to portray Scarecrow. him and the Joker wont be working together, atlest, not much, let me know what you think on that, and if I should bring in Harley Quin, personaly I want to, but only becuse she is one of my favorite villians of all time. She has a background in psycology, and I think it would be intresting to see how she has changed since the 'death' of Joker. Please read and review, let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for people to bring in._


	7. Chapter 7

_So, its been awhile, but here is the next chapter, I dont own anything but Zanza and Wolf, everyone else is owned by their respective owners/creators._

Wolf walked down the hallway of the Titans Tower, his hand in his pocket as he hummed, Zanza and Starfire had went to the mall to buy some new cloths, so he figured he would read a book to pass the time. He walked into a large library and looked at some books, passing them over till a copy of 'Dracula' caught his eye. he sat down and started to read, quickly moving from page to page, not quite a speed reader, but quicker then most people.

Robin walked in and narrowed his eyes, watching Wolf read, he walked over and folded his arms, waiting for Wolf to acknowladge him. Wolf glanced up, then went back to his book, scooting lower down into the couch until he was laying down. "Yes?" He didnt look up from his book again as he turned the page. Robin snorted and muttered something about lack of respect, then looked at Wolf and folded his arms again. "What do you know about people cheating death?"

Wolf raised an eyebrow and kept his place in the book with his finger, holding it shut as he sat up. "Now that is a intresting question, I know a few tricks, but other then that I dont know much about cheating death, tricking others into thinking Im dead, well, I only know a few ways to do that too." Robin nodded and frowned a tiny bit, then he tapped his foot, waiting to hear some of these ideas. Wolf watched him with the same lok as before, a look that clearly said he wasnt going to talk.

Robin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, clearly getting annoyed. "Look, do you know of any ways for someone to fall into a tank of sharks and get away alive?" Wolf frowned alittle and leaned back. "I am sure I could think of a way, give me a hour and I will tell you what I think, though it may not work, it will be an idea, no matter how crazy it sounds." Robin nodded and walked away, not bothering to thank him or say goodbye.

Zanza and Starfire walked into the tower and headed for Ravens room, walking in after they knocked. Raven was sitting on her bed. She looked up as they came in and smiled, "How was the mall?" She watched them put down a number of bags and start to sort through them. Zanza smiled and set a few bags apart from the others. "It was fun, me and Starfire even got you a few things!" Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at the bags, blushing alittle wene she saw one of the larger ones was a Victoria Secret bag.

Starfire smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, her legs folded under her. "Tell me, what is it like to go on a 'date'?" Raven lokoed at Starfire with suprise, but it was Zanza who asked what was on her mind. "Havent you and Robin ever been on a date before?" Starfire frowned alittle and shook her head. "Robin says that they will distract us from the mission, even if we are not on one..." Zanza leaned over and . hugged Starfire, then she grinned alittle. "Well, we will have to fix that."

raven picked up a Hot Topic bag and looked in it, pulling out a black knee length skirt with chains on it and a pair of tights underneath. "How? Robin is kind of uptight about alot of things, I dont see him as the type of person to just agree to go on a date with someone." Zanza nodded and folded some plain white button up shirts. "I know that raven, and I wasnt talking about getting Robin to go out with her, there is someone I know who might like Starfire, he is a nice guy, just alittle...diffrent."

Starfire frowned a tiny bit and bite her lip well looking away. She loved Robin, didnt she? She just wast sure anymore. She thought she did, but lately, Robin had started to drift away, to hide in his room often, and to get angry at her for no reason. "I would like to meet this person who is 'alittle diffrent' before I decide, is that alright Zanza?" Raven looked up in shock as Zanza and Starfire set up a date to meet this person, unable to say anything becuse she wasnt sure robin was really the person for Starfire, for all her strange and sometimes harsh ways, she was a very gentle person.

Starfire went to her room not long after that, and Raven decided she needed to take a nap, so Zanza walked down the hall, planning on spending some time with Wolf. At the end of the hall she stopped and listened, hearing yelling, she hurried down the hall and stopping outside the door to the library.

It sounded like Robin yelling, and Wolf telling him to calm down. "You are a idiot! There wasnt a stand in!" Robin was the one doing all the yelling it seemed. "And I told you, some of the ideas might not be the best ones." Robin then started yelling again. "Thats the only idea you have given me! Given five minutes i could have come up with anything better then a standin!"

There was a sound of glass shattering, then Robin stomping to his room, not even seeing Zanza standing there, she walked into the room and knelt infront of Wolf, who was sitting on a couch. "He isnt a good person, mabey once, but not now, he is cruel and harsh." She reached up and gently started to dab away spots of blood from Wolfs jaw, were a large shard of glass had cut him. "I know, they all say he has changed, and not for the better, it would seem."

Zanza slowly dabbed away the blood, then pulled a neddal and thread from her pocket, quickly siching shut the wound. "Me and Starfire are going to meet up with Korva, the Dark Wing, tommarow, would you like to join us? I know you havent seen him for awhile, and last I heard, he misses you." Wolf nodded and grinned alittle, pulling her into his lap and wrappign his arm around her. "Id like that, for now, lets just sit here, so I can hold you, and enjoy this moment."

_And that is it for this chapter, I hope you like it, I am enjoying it myself, and I am the one writing it! Anyways, to anyone that reads this, let me know what you think, read and reveiw, if I havent finished it yet, telll me if there is anything you would like to see, and i will consider adding it becuse someone might have a good idea that I looked over, or didnt think of._


	8. Chapter 8

_ So, its been awhile, but I am hopeing to get more chapters up soon, no promises there but hopefully I will get more up, have been super busy these last few weeks. So I havent had alot of time to work on new chapters. Anyways, I do not own Teen Titans or The Hallows series._

Wolf walked down the hallway the mall, looking at a few stores, him and the girls were there to meet with Korva. Starfire walked into a large candy store and watched them make a few things, Raven and Zanza walked down a few storefronts to Hot Topic, and Wolf walked into a clothing store. None of them bought anything, they were all just browsing around.

Zanza walked to the foodcourt and looked at the sushi, a hopefully look in her eye as she looked back at Wolf, who grinned and pulled out his wallet. "Did you want anything Starfire? Raven?" He looked over at them before his eyes slide to someone standing behind them. He smiled and stuffed his wallet back in his pocket, then wrapped his arm around the man behind them. "Korva! good to see you!"

The man he hugged was short, only standing at 5 foot 3, but he dressed very well in a crisp white button up shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, a black vest the was buttoned shut, a gray silk tie, and a open black trench coat, a gold chain went from one vest pocket to the other, and a gold and ruby tie pin was just under the knot of his tie, other then that he didnt wear anything but a silver chain with a large, old fashion looking cross on it. His black hair was cut to sholder length, showing bleached tips, showing bright green eyes. "Hello Wolf, good to see you too."

His voice was low and musical, with a pleasnt lilt to it, hinting at a Irish or Scotish family. He hugged Zanza, then Raven warmly before turning to Starfire and smileing, showing very white teeth in a tan face. "Well, a Tamaranion, I havent seen one of you in a long time now." He held a hand out to her and grinned. Starfire was taken back that he knew were she was from, but didnt say anything other then. "Hello, I am Starfire, you must be Wolfs friend, Korva the Dark Wing."

Korva grinned again and nodded, even being so short he seemed to wear power around him like a cloak. "Yes, I am, though I doubt you know how I got the name. Another time, I think." He pulled out his own wallet and paid for a large platter of sushi, getting enough for everyone, then he took the tray and moved smoothly and gracefully around people, heading for a empty table. "For someone who looks as if he knows weath, he moves as if he has worked all his life." Starfire leaned vloser to Raven to say this, but Korva still looked back at her to answer, even being abit ahead of everyone else. "Looks can be deciving, Wolf for instance, other then his eyes he looks human, but he isnt, and Zanza, she seems like a sweet, innocent girl, but she knows more ways to kill me before I hit the ground then there are stars in the night."

Starfire frowned and looked at him, then sat down. "And what about you? You look like a normal man, but I get the feeling that you are far from normal, something about you is...diffrent." Korva picked up his chopsticks and held them with a practiced ease, selecting a peice of sushi with tuna, rice, guacamole, and seaweed, his eyes watching Starfire the whole time. "I am far from normal, once we get back to your tower you will see how, for now, lets just get to know each other, Princess."

Starfire swallowed and got a peice of spicy sushi, not sure how this man got information that he couldnt possibaly know haveing meet her once, and she was sure Wolf hadnt told him, since she hadnt gone into to much detail about were she was from or who she was. She wasnt sure of much about Korva, but she was sure he wasnt human, that much seemed to be clear, he may be partly human, like raven, but not fully.

Wolf ate some sushi before going and ordering some tempura veggies, eating them with the same practiced ease as Korva, Raven and Starfire seemed to be having alittle trouble managing them though. "So, Korva, how are things ay your home?" Wolf looked at him as he asked, the question caused Raven to glance up with suprise. "Not to bad, Wolf, of course, the ever-after is somewhat...the same, I suppose." Wolf nodded and finished eating, then he looked at Starfire. "So, what do you think of him? He is a nice guy, for all he is something you havent meet before." Starfire frowned alittle at the question and asked what she had been wondering the whole time.

"What is he? I can tell he isnt human." Korva grinned alittle and nodded. "And you would be very right, I am far from human, I am in fact a demon, plain and simple, just not the kind you, Wolf, or Raven are used to, Trigon wants to destroy the world, I simply want to live here without going back to the Ever-After." Starfire looked at him with wide eyes, shocked that he spoke so plainly about being a demon.

Korva shrugged and ate the last peice of sushi, his eyes on the table. "I am not proud of what I am, my kind are seen as evil, we arent often seen as good, Raven being one of the few examples since she is only half demon." Raven put a hand over his and smiled alittle. "Trust me, not everyone sees me as good, since I was supposed to be the gate for trigon to enter this world some people see me as a monster." Wolf frowned, clearly wanting to know who thought so ill of his sister.

Starfire smiled alittle and took Korvas hand, sqeezing it gently. "Please, do not feel like a monster. I can see in your eyes that you wish you werent a demon, but there is nothing you can do to change that." Korva grinned and nodded, holding her hand as he looked at her. "Beauty and wisdom, a good mix, if you saw me before I took this form permanantly, you may not think so well of me, but that is how it is with any demon."

Wolf stood up and wrapped his arm around Zanza who had been fairly quite throughout this all. "Whats wrong, my pretty fallen angel?" Zanza smiled alittle and shook her head. "Nothing, I just never thought a demon, a half demon, a alien, a werewolf, and a angel, fallen or not, would ever be freinds, just shows that the world is strange and full of suprises, isnt it?" Korva looked at Zanza and raised a hand, holding up one finger. "The world is judged by Fate, and Fate has a funny sense of humor sometimes, I have found this out the hard way." They all stood and went back to the tower, planning on visiting, and mabey watching a movie, Raven may even show off her new dress to Beastboy, since he hadnt been able to join them.

Zanza sat in Wolfs lap and curled up, enjoying his arm wrapped around her, they were watching 'The Invisibal Man' with Starfire and Korva, and Raven and Beastboy. Wolf yawned and leaned back more, his eyes drifting shut until he was breathing gently, fast asleep, Zanza smiled and brushed some hair out of his face, then kissed his forhead before watching the rest of the movie with the others.


	9. Chapter 9

_ I do not own the Teen Titans or the Hallows series._

Wolf opened his eyes and frowned a tiny bit, the sun was just barely up, and he could already tell there wasnt any coffee made, something he hated some days wene he had dreams of his past. He yawned and looked at Zanza, curled up on his chest, something that made him smile.

He yawned again and stretched, looking around the room well he slowly dragged his mind from the half sleep he was in. Korva was sprawled out on a love seat, and Starfire was laying on a larger sofa. Wolf yawned again, the end of it sounding like a soft growl which woke Zanza. She smiled and sat up, then kissed him before shuffling off to make some coffee, not being a talkative person until she got a fair amount of caffine in her system.

Korva woke up to the sound of wolf chugging a cup of coffee that looked like a quater of the pot, Zanza drinking a cup like his, only hers was plain black coffee, and his was loaded with suger and creamer. "Morning Korva." Then he hunched down and closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he became less of a zombie. Korva grinned at his freind and stretched, thinking of the job Raven would soon have to o, he felt sorry for the children she was going to have to babysit, but Wolf didnt seem to worried about this Brotherhood of Evil, and he was going with Raven, true he would be a larger then average wolf, but it wouldnt be to bad for him.

Wolf sighed and stretched, then finished his coffee and headed to his room, planning on changing there so he wasnt wandering the tower naked until he was a wolf. Korva shook his head and started making breakfast, making waffles with sliced strawberrys, powdered suger, and whip cream. He waved cheerfully to Raven as she walked in, glaring at being a unnaturly cheerfull Korva.

Raven started her tea, gathering a few things until the water started to whistle, then she got her tea and sat at the table, not even raising a eyebrow wene a large silvery white wolf walked in, she knew it was Wolf, but what caught her off gaurd was he had four legs, it seemed he had it as a wolf, but not wene he was human. She scooted over alittle as the wolf jumped onto the bench next to Zanza and woofed softly so she would scratch behind his ears. "Well, thats not something you see every day." Then she sipped her tea and relaxed for the time being.

Wolf let out a groan and closed his eyes, ignoring the food on the table, he even went so far as to bury his nose in Zanza's side, he never felt well after transforming, but this way he knew would be safer, no reason to scare children with missing limbs, strange eyes, and odd behavier. Zanza smiled and rubbed his back. "I think its sweet that he is going with you Raven, he knows you will be safe, but he still wants to protect you."

Korva looked up from the growing pile of strawberrys and whip cream on his waffle, a grin on his face. "I think its the wolf blood in him, its not a bad thing, but thats what I think it is." He ignored the soft growl that came from Zanza's lap as he dug in, enjoying his food with a passion that bordered on being illigale.

Raven shook her head and patted Wolfs side. "He is the best brother anyone could ask for. And the way you are eating those waffles is disgusting." Korva shrugged and wiped his mouth. "Yes, well, wene everything you eat finally doesnt taste like it has the taste of burnt amber, its rather hard to eat like a normal person." Raven shook her head and shot Wolf a apologetic grin as he whined and walked into the hallway and away from the food. "I should probley get ready to go anyways, I am going to just teleport us, its alot faster."

***At the bus stop.***

Wolf huffed and laid down, setting his head on his front paws and looking at the bus come closer. Raven grinned alittle and knelt next to him, scratching his ears as the bus pulled up and dropped off three children. Wolf stood up and slowly wagged his tail, watching the children introduce themselves to Raven before Timmy saw Wolf and smiled. "Doggy!" He ran over and wrapped his arms around Wolf's chest, forcing him to lift his head. Teether was the same, hugging Wolf, only one of his front legs, instead of around his chest.

Melvin was the oldest, and thought it best to try and act that way, though she secretly wanted to hug and pet the 'big doggy' as well. Raven sighed and watched Wolf sit patiently as the two children crawled over him, thinking it was amazing he could have his ears tugged so much without getting angry. Melvin slowly reached out and petted between his eyes, smiling as he closed his eyes and wagged his tail, getting a moments repreave from the two boys.

Raven grinned alittle and set Teether on her hip and took Melvins free hand, not bothering to ask who 'Bobby' was. Timmy looked at them holding hands and started to cry until a furry head nudged under his hand. He looked down to see Wolf looking up at him, one hand on his neck were a collor would normaly be. Melvin grinned up at Raven. "Does your dog have a name Miss Raven?"

Raven blinked a few times and looked at Wolf. "Uhhhh, he isnt a dog, he is a wolf, and his name is Wolf." Melvin blinked and looked at Timmy, his blanket in one hand and his other on a wolfs neck. "Arent you worried he will bite someone? Bobby says he wont, but I dont know." Raven sighed and shook her head. "your imaginary freind is right, Wolf wont bite anyone." Melvin frowned and her pigtails seemed to jump. "Bobby is real! He is just afraid so he is invisible!" Raven sighed again and closed her eyes, knowing it would be a long trip if it was like this, a warning bark from Wolf told her to stay calm though. She would just have to deal with it. She started walking down the path, Melvin and Teether with her, and Tommy with Wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Teen Titans or The Hallows series._

***On the train***

Wolf yawned and laid infront of the door of the train, laying his head on his paws, watching Raven talk to the kids they were bringing to a monostary. He looked back as Teether sat on the floor and laid back on him, then he watched Raven, Melvin and Timmy were both argueing, and he knew it was a matter of time before she yelled.

"Quite! We are going to play a game, its called dont annoy Raven." Wolf let out a wolf version of a chuckle and closed his eyes, dozing off as Raven started to meditate. Wene Raven opened her eyes the room was empty other then her and wolf, but it couldnt have been more then five minutes. "...Great."

Wolf opened his eyes and looked at Raven, then he yawned and stretched before sniffing the ground and looking back at Raven, waiting for her to open the door. Once the door was open, he trotted out and down the hall, Raven fallowing not far behind. Wene they got to a new train cart they heard yelling, both knowing it was Timmy they opened the door and looked in, Timmy was on the ground screaming and kicking well people went on about how their kids were behaved or wondering whos kid Timmy was.

Raven blushed beet red and grabbed Timmys blanket, dragging him after her as Wolf walked next to her, a few people recognizing him as a wolf, but not sure what to say about that. Raven, Wolf and Timmy grabbed Teether from under a table as they were walking past. They walked into the last compartment and sat down, Wolf sat infront of the door and twitched his tail over his front paws. "Melvin, what are you doing back here?" Melvin looked at Raven like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Bobby cant fit in the train with us, so I came to keep him company."

Raven sighed and was about to answer wene Timmy suddenly pointed at a window and yelled "Monkey man!" Raven blinked and gasped as it hit her. "Mala!" Wolf looked over as a wall exploded in and a gorilla wearing a banidor across his chest landed on the floor and stood up. Wolf growled and ran to stand infront of Raven and the kids, growling as his lip peeled back from his teeth and his fur stood on end.

Raven hadnt thought Wolf was scary as a wolf, even wene his sholder came up to her breast bone, but like this, he was scary. Mala looked at Wolf and raised a eyebrow, speaking in his deep french accent. "Intresting, but a animal is just a animal, even one as large as this one." He didnt seem keen on making the first move though, so Raven used her powers to throw him into a diffrent train cart, not knowing how the connection caved in and snapped, but she assumed it was one of the kids powers. The cart slowly rolled to a stop as Wolf walked over to Teether and sat next to him, ready to catch the unsteady toddler if he wobbled to close to the edge.

Raven sighed and looked at the kids, then Wolf, "Guess we are walking for awhile." Wolf barked and hopped to the ground well Raven got the kids down. They started walking down the path, Wolf keeping an eye on Raven, Teether, and Melvin, since Timmy had his hand on Wolfs side. Raven lifted Teether higher onto her hip, wishing Wolf could carry Teether for awhile. She rolled her neck and looked at the sky, if they didnt find somewere to stay soon they were going to have to camp out tonight, and she really didnt want to do that with Mala out looking for them.

Wolf looked back at Raven and tilted his head, then he stretched and shook his sholders, then he trotted ahead of them, going around a hill before coming back. He barked a few times and stopped near Timmy, then he started walking down the path again. Wene they turned the corner Raven smiled, there was a motel not to far down, she was really glad Beastboy had convinced her to get a special pocket sewn into her cloak for spare money and a credit card. She settled Teether on her hip alittle better and hurried them to the building, then got a room with two beds.

Raven set Teether on one of the beds with Melvin and Timmy, then she headed towards the bathroom, saying something about needing a shower. The bathroom door clicked shut and Wolf laid on the floor, head on paws as he watched the children. Wene Raven got out of the shower twenty minutes later the boys were asleep on one bed, Melvin was laying on the other one, and Wolf was sitting on the floor, watching a window.

Raven set her cloak on a chair, then she sat on a couch and flicked on the tv, looking for something good to watch, Wolf jumped up next to her and sat down. They watched the news alittle, then Raven wrapped her arms aroudn Wolf and listened to the steady rythem of his powerfull heart. Raven smiled and curled up, her leotard wasnt the warmest thing in the word, and Wolf was warm, and soft furred. Raven yawned and laid down, she had planned on sleeping on the bed with Melvin, but she was comfey here. Wolf laid down between Raven and the back of the sofa, watching the tv, his breath softly ruffling Ravens hair.

Melvin woke up the next morning and stretched, looking at Raven asleep on the couch with her large wolf asleep next to her. She smiled and stretched her arms above her head, then walked over and gently shook Raven. "Miss Raven, Raven? Wake up please, me and Bobby are hungry." Raven groaned and cracked one eye, looking over Wolf, then she sat up and sighed. "Go take a shower, Ill go and get some food, Wolf will make sure you guys are safe." Even without his eyes open he flicked one ear to show he understood, then he rolled slightly to let Raven get up.

Melvin shook Timmy and Teether awake, then she went and showered. Timmy sat up and rubbed his eyes, then sucked his thumb well holding his blanket. Teether walked over to Wolf and sat next to him, waiting for Melvin to finish showering. Raven got back as Melvin was getting out of the shower, a bag of McDonalds breakfast in a bag and a few cups of orange juice in a drink holder.

Wolf opened his eyes and wagged his tail alittle. "So, I didnt know what you guys wanted to eat, so I got a few diffrent things." Melvin smiled and sat on the bed, joined by Timmy and Teether, Raven set things out and took a stack of plastic cups, pouring orange juice into them. Timmy grabbed a bacon egg and cheese bisket, Melvin got a bacon egg and cheese muffin, and Raven quickly ate a hashbrown before sipping a cup of tea and helping Teether eat some pancakes.

Wolf wagged his tail and ate whatever Timmy and Melvin tossed him, all of them but wolf drinking tea or orange juice. Suddenly Teether frowned and looked at Raven, pointing at the bathroom, "Potty!" Raven frowned and looked at Timmy, "I dont suppose you could help him?" Timmy shook his head and frowned too, "No, Iv tried to help him before but he gets mad at me, sorry Miss Raven." Raven sighed and took Teethers hand. "Just perfect."

Wolf gave her a apologetic look, then sat closer to Melvin and Timmy well Raven and Teether went towards the bathroom. Wene Raven came out she pulled on her cloak and looked at Melvin and Timmy, "You guys ready to go?" They all nodded and walked out the door, dropping the keycard off at the front desk and heading down the road. The monastary was coming into veiw and Raven let out a sigh of relife, she was worried they would have to use the gonador to get to the top of the mountion instead of taking the path, but Wolf had refused to get on it.

Raven dropped the kids off at the monastary with the monks, then slowly started to walk off with Wolf, listening to the yelling and crashes and knowing what each one was. "Teether just took Timmys blanket, Melvin just took it back, Teether just bit Melvin..." She frowned and looked back. "Too quite, somethings wrong. Wolf!" She floated into the air and flung open the doors to the monastary, seeing the monks on the ground unconcious and the large hole in the wall she knew what had happened. "Mala!"

She flew outside in time to see Mala locking Teether into the last holding area and starting up his large tank/monster truck before she flew at him only to get shot out of the sky. Melvin, Teether, and Timmy all screamed, Wolf howled, but it was a howl that got deeper, rougher, and meaner as it dragged on. Raven was out of it for the moment, and Mala wasnt about to see why Wolfs howl was changing, he started to drive off, quickly hitting speeds that would get him away before Timmy started yelling and causeing the air to hum and the ground to buckle. "No! No! No! No! Nooooooo!"

Teether started chomping on the metal holding him and spit/shooting pellets at Mala, causeing him to lose control and flip, but all the children were freed and seemed to float into the air before he crashed, leaving shredded holders, and a totaled ride.

Raven shot from a black portal in the ground, yelling at Mala with real anger. "Get away from my kids!" The kids cheered and jumped up and down, happy to know someone loved them enough to consider them family, but they were shocked with Wolf flew past them, larger then before, at the sholder he was level with Mala's chin, making him twice as large as before.

Mala pulled his gun out only to have it explode from black energy hitting it, he glared at Raven and threw a metal ball at her, catching her off gaurd as it exploded and knocked her unconcious. Wolf flew at Mala again, propeled forward due to his massive leg strength, he hit Mala and knocked him over, only to be tossed through the air. Wene he landed he heard Melvin yelling. "Get him Bobby!"

He looked over and saw Teether gently shaking Raven and Timmy putting his beloved blanket over her. He knew she was safe. He looked up and saw a giant teddy bear, with claws, sharp teeth, and stitchs, fighting Mala, forcing him to leave with a comment along the lines of not wanting to deal with children again. Raven sat up and held her head, then she saw Wolf, now normal size, sitting with Timmy, Teether, and Melvin, a giant patchwork teddy bear not far away, all watching her.

"Whow, I didnt think Bobby was real." Melvin smiled and hugged Raven. "He was just afraid, thats all, but he likes you now." Bobby smiled and waved. Raven smiled and hugged Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, even Bobby, then she gave them a comunicater. "If you ever need me, just call me, alright?" They all smiled and hugged Raven again, then got a sloppy dog kiss from Wolf, knowing they would be safe now, they were sad to see Raven and Wolf go, but they knew they would see them again soon.


	11. Chapter 11

_SO! This is the longest fanfic I have made were I am very into writing it! I hope everyone is enjoying it, and I look forward to getting your reveiws! Tell me if there are any pairings you might like to see, I might be able to do a oneshot of them!_

Raven knocked gently on Wolfs door, Zanza, Starfire, Korva, and Beastboy had all gone out to get some things for christmas, telling Raven and Wolf since they needed gifts they would have to stay home this time. Wolf had been fine with that, his bones still hurting from wene he was in his animal form. Raven walked into his room and looked around, seeing him laying on the bed wearing just his jeans. It looked like he had fallen asleep part way through getting dressed, a plain black shirt next to him.

Raven walked over and looked down at him with a small frown, his back, sides, chest, all of his body really, was covered in tribal marksings that marked him with what looked like the bones of a wolf, the tattoos were very pale, almost invisible, she traced a small tattoo on his sholder, one that formed a cross with a quote under it, simplely saying 'I was born a monster, I live as a man, I will die a man.'

She sat down and frowned sadly, she knew she had alwease been strange, but the monks on Azerath had never treated her baddly, Wolf had been a slave once, forced to fight in pits, sometimes to the death, but not often, his owner made a very large amount of money off him, having people think a blind fighter would lose all the time. Wolf frowned in his sleep and curled up slightly, muttering a name softly to himself. "...Sa...Sara..." Raven gasped and ran from the room, tears streaming down her face at the name. Sara, the woman who had freed Wolf, and died to save him.

Wolf woke with a start and sat up, pushing himself into a sitting postion with just his right arm, forgeting for a moment he didnt have a left, he almost fell flat on his face. He pulled his shirt on, not bothered that it had no sleeves at all, he walked out of his room and stretched, deciding if he wanted to go out and get something to drink other then coffee. He considered bringing Raven, but decided he would leave a note and pick up a christmas presant for her on his way home.

He walked for about ten minutes, getting a few strange looks becuse he was wearing a light jacket well it snowed, but he didnt mind the cold to much. He walked into a small coffee shop and frowned at the sudden quite, he looked at the menu, then he walked up to the counter, fighting to get his wallet open without dropping it. "Hi, could I get a large espresso with a shot of rasberry in it, please?" He looked up to see what the cost was, but frowned at the glare the cashier was giving him, he frowned more went he felt something soft and wet hit his back, thinking it felt oddly like a ball of slush.

The cashier pointed to the front door and grinned visciously. "No dogs allowed in my shop, get out before I call the pound." Needless to say, this shocked Wolf almost as much as the shouts coming from behind him. "Freak!" "Stupid animal!" "Steal any babies recently!" But the one that hurt the most was a young girl "Moster! You should go get put down!" The cashier folded his arms and glared with a smug smile. "We all know you arent human, your some kind of dog monster, paper says you eat babies, now get out of m-"

He was cut off by the sound of a old woman smashing the glass display of his counter with her cane, looking over he was even more shocked to see it was his own grandmother. "How dare any of you judge this boy?" Her accent was a heavy Irish drawl. "He has saved this city, along with his freinds, I have seen it, he saved me, pulling me away before the crazy light man could hit me." The cashier snorted and frowned. "This freak wouldnt save you from Dr. Light, he would laugh as you were killed, Grandmother." The slap that fallowed left the young man on the floor, a bright red hand print on his face.

"None of you have the right to say anything bad of this man, in my old home country, we have storys of men with tattoos like him, men who could become animals, or beasts, they are protecters, and you call him names? Tell him to kill himself? You all disgust me, you call on the Teen Titans to save you, and wene he helps them, the thanks he gets is disgusting, i am ashamed that my daughter could not raise a better man, one who knows the old storys, you all should be ashamed. Do you feel strong? A group against a man who gave up his own arm to save his sister? You all know what happened, we have seen the film of it, one foolish man got it all for you to see, and you take that love and turn it against him? I am ashamed to call any of you freinds, get out of my shop, now, and you."

She turned and glared at her grandson, for a woman so old time had bent her till she stood at 4 foot 3, and given her wrinckles so deep they seemed to be carved into her face, she still made him cower. "Never come in here again, you no longer work here." She turned to Wolf as the crowd slowly shuffled out, all of them with looks of sorrow, or shame on their faces, none of them able to meet the old womans face. "I will get you a drink, please, sit." She shuffled behind the counter and with suprising swiftness, made the drink he had asked for, a large cup of hot chocolate for herself. She sat at the table with Wolf, and looked at him, her cane hanging from the arm of her chair.

Wolf looked at her and grinned alittle. "Im sorry about the broken glass, Grandmother, I will pay for a new pane to be put in." The old woman waved the offer away and sipped her drink. "Do not worry about that, I have money put away to fix such things." Wolf nodded and slowly sipped his drink, his eyes partly closed. "It is good to see you so well, Grandmother." She laughed and waved her cane at him gently. "Dont start 'Grandmothering' me, You are much older then me, Wolf, we both know that you will live well past me, and well past the age wene my family dies out." Wolf shrugged and watched the womans dark brown eyes. "Perhaps, but who am I to tempt fate, Grandmother?" He grinned at the nick-name for her, having called her that often, wene she was young and fussed over everything like a mother hen.

She closed her eyes and smiled, showing the few teeth she had left. "My sister loved you, she knew you would never marry, so she looked to you like a brother, or a father, thank you, for leaving the flowers at her grave, she alwease did love Moon-Blooming-Lillies." Grandmother closed her eyes again and folded her hands over her cane, letting Wolf wipe the tears from his eyes in privacy. "Thank you, Grandmother, Sara was lucky to have a older sister such as you." He stood up and kissed Anya on the forhead, making the old womans wrinkles bunch up into a wonderfull smile. "Come and see me some time, Grandmother Anya, my sister would love to meet you, and thank you, and Sara, for getting me away from Hestrano, he was a cruel man, made rich off the blood on my hands." He turned and left the shop, leaving the old woman he called Grandmother to rule her domain, and to remember that even to young foolish girls sneaking in to see a pit fight, could change the world by a act of kindness.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Teen Titans, The Hallows series or Bleach. And for those wondering, I do not know if there really are Moon Blooming Lilys, but there are moon lilys, look for them on google, they are the star shaped ones._

Wolf looked up from the book _'The Invisible Man.'_ and frowned a tiny bit, his head tilted to the side like he was listening to something, then he stood up with a smile and headed to the front door, opening it to see what looked like a man with long orange hair, bronish-amber eyes, and a black Japanese style robe on. "Ichigo! Good to see you!" Then he pulled the stranger into a one armed hug, the others behind him watching with intrest, Cyborg and Robin were curious who the newcomer was, Starfire and Beastboy were both intrested in his large sword across his back, but Korva, Raven and Zanza all knew who Ichigo was and smiled, waving alittle.

"Well, come on in, its good to see you, ill show you to a shower, let you get cleaned up and changed, then we can catch up, Ill get some warm sake, or some tea if youd prefure, may just get both." They walked down the hall, Wolf talking abit well the others went into the living room and sat on the couch, Raven and Zanza making some tea and warming sake well waiting for Ichigo and Wolf to get back.

After about twenty minutes Wolf walked in and poured a cup of tea into a cup, then some warm sake into a what looked like a sallow dish before looking at the others. "Ichigo will be here in a few minutes, somethnig about getting some shirts that fit. Be sure not to mix the name thing up, Kurosaki Ichigo is the proper way to say the name, in Japan last names are said first." As he finished talking a woman with a ample chest and a rather curvy body walked in, toweling her orange hair dry, she was wearing one of Wolfs large white shirts and a pair of bluejeans. "Hello, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, a pleasure to meet you all." She had a warm, freindly voice, and she still carryed her massive sword, but what caught most of them off gaurd, was that Ichigo was a woman! she had looked like a man before!

Wolf laughed at most of the teams shocked looks, he pulled a long length of what looked like white ace bandage from his pocket and held it up. "Makes it easier for her to fight if people think she is a man, they dont hold back then." Ichigo smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Well Wolf, you try and fight Kenpachi as a woman, he respects me, but I know he would hold back, or atlest, he would have, he still might, for a man who loves to fight to the death, he respects woman alot. I think Yachiru has alot to do with that."

Wolf laughed, even if it sounded like a bark. "Fight Kenpachi? I think I would rather tell Yumichika that he is as ugly as a old crow and then tell Ikakaku that he is a cowerd, I would live longer, not much longer, mind you, but longer." Ichigo laughed and nodded. "Yeah, thats very true, oh, Raven, Zanza, thanks for picking up that stuff for me, didnt want to get here and have to go shopping for that stuff, the ones you got me are great!" Beastboy started to ask what they had gotten her but Raven slapped a hand over his mouth and gave him a look that just screamed 'Shut up now.'

Wolf grinned and handed the cup of tea to Ichigo, then sipped his sake. "So, how are things in the Seireitei? The Squads doing ok?" Ichigo nodded and leaned against the counter, crossing her legs at the anckle. "They are doing ok, and everything is fine, took the squads awhile to get used to thinking of me as a girl, but they understood why i wanted chocolate all the time, Hitsuguya, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana and Yuroichi were the first to be fine with it, about five minutes after I told them and they got over the shock, Soi-fon wasnt long after, I think Kenpachi had known for awhile becuse he just laughed, the rest are slowly getting used to it still."

Wolf nodded and finished his sake. "Yeah, well, doesnt shock me that Kenpachi probley knew, Yachiru is getting to about the age were her and chocolate will be... Best? Better? Freinds? That girl has alwease had a sweet tooth so I guess better freinds is the best way to word it." Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Kenpachi made me have the 'talk' with her about all that, he was very antsy about talking about it, I think he was nervous." She shrugged and smiled. "It went well though, she asked about a few things, I told her to ask Kenpachi about them wene she was older, but I told him what she told me, last I heard, he was, and I quote 'Going to hunt down and skin some people.' And I got out of there so I wouldnt have to get blood stains out of my cloths."

Raven walked over and hugged Ichigo, smiling as strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey sweety, good to see you again, bet you were glad wene Wolf showed up, huh?" Raven nodded and grinned "Yeah, it was awsome seeing him again, and this time, he isnt leaving." Wolf smiled alittle and watched Raven and Ichigo talk, remembering wene Ichigo had given Raven 'the talk' and he had learned abit more then he cared to, but some of it had saved his life on more then one occasion, like the fact to load up on sweet and salty snacks, lots of them.

Robin sat on the couch and glared at Ichigo's sword, not sure why, but it gave him the creeps. The others were getting to know Ichigo, some of them, such as Starfire, looking at her with a much more... Keen intrest, it seemed. He filed that bit of information away to think about later, for now though, he would just watch, see what happened.

Ichigo smiled and shook hands all around, learning names and who was dateing who, mostly from Starfire, she laughed and waved them away alittle, she didnt mind them being so close, but she worried her powerfull spiritul pressure might hurt someone if it got lose around so many people. She looked at Wolf over the others heads and waved to get his attation. "Hey! Wolf! I may have, ahhh, forgot to mention, Yachiru is coming to see you and Raven, she should be here soon, her and Kenpachi might be staying, for, ahhh, alittle bit?" She rubbed the back of her head and smiled alittle, an apologetic lok on her face.

Wolf nodded and grinned alittle. "Ill make sure they have a room to stay in, though Yachiru may be glued to Raven or Starfires hip wene she isnt with Kenpachi." A deep, almost evil chuckle sounded from a dark corner of the room, were a massive man was sitting, his black hair in spikes with tiny bells on the ends, a long scar down one side of his face, a eyepatch on the other side, and a little girl with bright pink hair on his sholder. "Your right there Wolf, Yachiru doesnt like to ride on anyone elses sholders, but she does love wene Ichigo puts her on her hip and carrys her around."

The man was wearing black jeans and a white button up shirt that was straining against his massive form, as well as a open vest. The little girl was wearing white socks, black tights, and a pink shirt with butterflys on it. "Ichigo!" The girl laughed and ran to Ichigo, raising her arms to be lifted up, Ichigo complied, setting the girl on her hip, holding her easily. "Hello Yachiru."

Raven smiled and watched them, then she looked over at Kenpachi and her grin faltered alittle, she could feel the power coming off the man in waves, but once he looked at Raven, he stood up and bowwed deeply, making her feel better for some reason. Wolf poured a new, larger, cup of sake, handing it to Kenpachi, then he poured a glass of fruit juice for Yachiru. "I hope its ok if with stay with you Ichigo, and Dog-Boy, and Bird-Lady." This caused Raven to blush and Wolf to laugh loudly, but it took a few minutes for it to sink in that Yachiru was talking about Wolf and Raven, making most of them laugh as well.

Ichigo grinned alittle and shifted Yachiru to her other hip, then she walked over to the DVD player and put in the _'Aladin'_ movie, then she sat on the couch and let yachiru sit on her lap to watch a movie she had never seen before. Wolf and Zanza sat on the other end of the couch, Raven and Beastboy sat on the love seat, Starfire and Korva sat on the floor together, Cyborg smiled and sat on a small sofa, watching Robin leave the room, Kenpachi sat on the couch next to Ichigo and leaned back, closing his eye so he could take a nap.

Once the movie was over Yachiru was asleep, and the others had wandered off to bed, leaving just Ichigo, Yachiru, Kenpachi and Wolf, Zanza having went to take a bath then get some sleep. "Headcaption Yamamoto is still looking for you Wolf, he thinks you left so they wouldnt find out you are really a new form of Hallow." Wolf nodded and set his hand in his lap, watching the night sky out the window. Kenpachi folded his arms and frowned, but didnt say anything, he had alwease liked Wolf, so he had never thought of him as anything but a freind. "He will find me, one day, but not any time soon, and if he does, he will find there is more to fear then Hallows."

Ichigo nodded and sighed, running her fingers through Yachirus hair. "I know, Raven would be able to take him, only becuse her magic is just that, magic, its not something the old man has seen before." Yachiru turned slightly in her sleep, curling closer to Ichigo. Wolf stood up and waited for Ichigo to stand as well, then he waved for Kenpachi to fallow. He lead them down a hallway and opened a door for them, waving to the two beds in it. "You and Yachiru will be staying in here, Kenpachi, Ichigos room will be just down the hall."

After saying goodnight to Kenpachi, Ichigo fallowed Wolf down the hall to her own room, then she sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "How do you do it Wolf? live in the human world, knowing those around you will die well you go on living?" wolf just shrugged and watched Ichigo for a second. "Sometimes... I think I will lose my mind, but I never do, I have to move on with life, so thats what I do, I cant just find a hole to hide in, I am one of the gaurdions, its my job to protect this world, just as yours is to keep the balance."

Ichigo thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "True, I guess we dont have alot of say in that, do we?" Wolf grinned and shook his head. "Not really." He pushed off the door frame and sighed. "If you need anything, you know what room is mine, I am going to be up awhile, reading a book or drawing something, either way, I will be up awhile." Ichigo nodded and got some pajamas, getting ready for the night, she thought about what Wolf had said, how he forced himself to keep going, it was what made him such a strong person, she wished one day to find someone like that to love, she sighed alittle and got into bed, falling asleep within a few minutes.

_So, yes, I made Ichigo a female, if you dont like it I am sorry, but I figured it would make for a intresting story twist, next chapter will probley be set as christmas time, and I know its not near christmas, but I like the idea of yachiru haveing christmas in the human world! anyways, I hope you are enjoying it so far, I know I am loving writing it!_


	13. Chapter 13

_So, in this chapter I think it will be christmas, even though its not near christmas, just thought it would be funny to have Yachiru have a christmas in the human world, but Ichigo needs to do alittle last minute shopping! So, on with the chapter! I do not own Teen Titans, Bleach, or The Hallows._

Ichigo grinned and held Yachirus hand, walking down the isle of the mall, Ichigo was wearing tight low-rider jeans and a white button up shirt with a short sleeved black jacket and black skater shoes, Yachiru was wearing black tights and a ankle length pink dress with colorfull sparrows on the sholders and black sandels. "Hey, Ichigo, can we get some candy?" She looked up with a small pout at the large candy store they were passing. Ichigo grinned and walked in, letting Yachiru get a bag that would hold six ounces of candy, letting her get whatever she wanted.

Ichigo leaned against a counter and smiled alittle, watching Yachiru run from on shelf to another, looking at all the candy, then running to another, she had to see everything they had before she decided on anything! A man walked up to Ichigo, wearing baggy jeans and a Ozzy shirt, a few days worth of stubble covered his chin and cheeks. "Whats a pretty lady like you doing in a candy store all alone?" He scratched his stubble and leaned against the counter, trying to look cool. Ichigo had to work hard not to roll her eyes and snort in disgust. "Im here with my daughter." Ichigo smiled as Yachiru ran up with her bag of candy and hugged Ichigos leg, yelling thank you over and over.

The man blinked a few times, looking from Yachiru to Ichigo, thinking she must have been about 15 wene she had the kid, since she only looked to be in her mid 20s, of course, he didnt know Yachiru wasnt her daughter, and was in fact, older then Ichigo. He scratched his stubble again and nodded, "Cool, so your married then?" He watched Ichigos butt as she walked to the counter and pulled a wallet out, paying for the candy well Yachiru dug out a sour treat, making faces after she popped it into her mouth. Ichigo picked Yachiru up and set her on her hip, holding her easily.

"Im not married, and Im not looking to meet anyone." Then she turned and walked out the door, catching the sounds of the mans friends laughing at him as she walked away, heading towards Hot Topic. She knew Robin was fallowing her and Yachiru, she had felt his spiritul pressure since she had got in Wolf's truck and drove to the mall. She figured she would just have to embarres him soon. She grinned and set Yachiru down, then held her hand well they looked through the store, picking out a black corset with dark blue lace for Raven, thinking her and Beastboy would enjoy that gift, she smiled and looked at the monster game Yachiru had found, she nodded and held Yachirus hand again, wandering through the store looking for more gifts.

Ichigo looked at a matching bra and panties set, her head tilted to the side alittle, she liked the black cloth with butterflys on them, true, the butterflys were silver, but they looked abit like a 'hell butterfly', she started going through them, hoping they had a set in her size. Yachiru looked at a backpack in the shape of a black cat head with gold eyes, a smile creeping across her face, thinking it would be the best gift ever for Caption Soi-Fon! She picked up the backpack and told Ichigo who it was for, causeing the woman to laugh so hard she almost dropped the only undercloths in her size in a puddle of what looked alot like hair dye. "Yeah, get it for Soi-Fon, tell her its from both of us, alright?" Yachiru smiled and nodded, then bounced up and down alittle, listening to the woman behind the counter talk to Ichigo about a deal going on.

Ichigo blinked a few times, likeing the idea of buy one get one free on cloths, the only down side was, it had to be the same type of cloths, so she could get another corset and more underwear, but she didnt wear corsets, and she had more then enough underwear. She sighed and took Yachirus hand, going through corsets till she found one Rangiku might like, white with pink frill and skulls on the cups, then she looked through the bras and underwear, finaly finding a silky thong that was nice, just plain black, she took Yachirus hand and walked to the counter, blushing beet red wene Yachiru loudly asked 'who the undies were for!' causing the cashier to laugh and the men wandering the store to try and discreatly glance up.

"Yachiru, thats not something you need to let the whole world know, Raven and Starfire already got me bras and underwear, but I like these ones, next time, please dont yell that." Ichigo looked at Yachiru with slightly pleading eyes and folded her arms under her ample chest. Yachiru smiled and nodded, "Sorry about that Ichigo, no one takes me shopping alot, so sometimes I say what pops into my head." Ichigo sighed and took her hand, then they walked into a sporting goods store, trying to find something Cyborg might like. After nearly twenty minutes of looking they finaly found a GPS that he had been talking about for a few days now.

Robin peered around a rack of floor mats and glared alittle at Ichigos back, not sure why, but he didnt like her, she was nice enough, and from what he had seen in the training room last night, she was a very good fighter, but he didnt trust her. He frowned a tiny bit more and tapped his fingers on the stand, getting a few looks as he watched Ichigo, everyone just assumed he was trying to work up the nerve to talk to her, since they had seen Starfire with Korva alot.

Ichigo paid for the GPS and sighed, putting her wallet away before taking Yachirus hand, glad that Hot Topic had given her one of the biggest bags, so most everything fit in there. "You know, its a good thing Im caption of Squad Three, I dont think Id be able to pay for all this if I wasnt." Yachiru giggled and looked up at Ichigo, "Thats why Im glad Kenny is a Caption too, how else would I pay for all the candy I get?" Ichigo smiled and shook her head alittle. "I still dont know how you never get cavitys." As they were passing Victorias Secret a idea suddenly hit Ichigo, a way of getting ride of the guy fallowing them.

She smiled alittle and spoke louder then was needed. "Hey, Yachiru! Lets go and get Robin a gift!" They she started pulled her into Victorias Secret. She stopped and grinned wene she felt Robins spiritul pressure quickly dropping away as he fled. "Never mind, I just wanted to get rid of him, now that he is gone how about we get some food, mabey get you a new dress after that?" Yachiru smiled and nodded, then she tugged Ichigo down and hugged her, causeing the woman to smile, life was good wene you had freinds. They got some Arbys from the food court, mostly becuse Yachiru wanted to have curly fries, and after they ate, they walked to a nice clothing store and looked at dresses, Ichigo didnt really wear them, meaning she never did, but Yachiru wore them sometimes, and the store had some nice ones.

Yachiru grabbed a few dresses and went into a changing room, having Ichigo lean against the wall, she looked up wene she felt a familure spiritul pressure, watching Wolf walk into the store, a few people gave him funny looks, but one of the younger women ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, making him laugh, he had saved the young lady from a bridge that Slade had been trying to blow up. He waved to ichigo, then looked at some necklaces, clearly trying to find something for Zanza.

Ichigo looked up and smiled as Yachiru shyly looked around the door, then stepped out, she looked amazing in the knee length dress that was green and black checker patterned with a nice black snake belt with silver eyes. "you look great Yachiru." Yachiru smiled alittle and bluched as a saleswoman agreed, showing them a bracelet that would go with the dress, it was a black snake with green eyes eating its own tail, the symbol for forever. Ichigo thought it would go well with the dress and for Yachiru, since she would live for so long. She paid for the dress and bracelet, letting Yachiru wear them out, Wolf walked out with them, a small grin on his face. "What are you so happy about Wolf?" Yachiru looked at him curiously, holding both Ichigo and Wolfs hand so they could lift her over snow banks.

"The gift I got zanza, I think she will love it, youll see it tommarow though, wene she opens it." Yachiru pouted alittle bit, but soon gave up on trying to see through the bag as candy was in her hand after she got in the truck, Ichigo and wolf both talking about how it was nice to be around freinds near christmas, becuse it made it seem more like home.

_So, I know it took abit longer to get this chapter up, its been done for awhile, but my computer has been broken, so sorry about that! Anyways, hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon, just need to figure out everything that people are going to get for christmas, but that will be spread over a few chapters!_


	14. Chapter 14

_So, I really am sorry it took so long to post a chapter, have been working, in and out of the hospital, or forcing myself past some fairly bad depression, so hopefully I can start posting fairly regulerly, and sorry about any typos, my new computer doesnt catch them as often as I would like. Anyways! Since Christmas is close, I figure they better have that, since the last one was right near Christmas! Hope you all forgive me, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter too!_

Wolf groaned and rolled out of bed, it was far to early to be up. He glanced towards his private shower, disliking have a group one that Robin thought was a good idea since they were a team, a small grin split his face wene he remembered how Ichigo had reacted when she had heared there were shared showers, needless to say, he was happy she was yelling at someone else for a change.

He yawned and stretched, knowing him and Zanza would be the only ones up right now, he figured he could start some coffee well she finished showering. He pulled on a plain black robe over his grey sweatpants he had wore to bed the night before, tying it tighter then most would so it didnt slip off the stump that was his left shoulder. He walked into the kitchen and quickly got coffee started, then he set a thin gift on the table with 'Zanza' on the front, the simple paper was plain white, the bow was black. He grinned and stretched, then started making some waffles, eggs, and bacon for breakfast, listening to people in the tower bang around in their rooms.

Wolf leaned against the counter and closed his eyes, grinning as Ichigo walked in wearing pink pajama pants and a black tank top. "Hey Wolf, you making breakfast? Good, you cook great, not as good at Yuzu, but fairly close." Wolf grinned and nodded, happy to be getting such high praise from someone who didnt give them out unless they were really earned. He yawned again and set plates of food on the table, then he heated some maple syrup for the waffles.

Ichigo got a waffle and poured more maple syrup then she needed, then she smiled and bounced in her seat alittle. "Easy Ichigo, havent had a calm Christmas in awhile I take it?" She smiled alittle and rubbed the back of her head, ruffling her long hair. "Yeah, Pops normally acts like its a huge deal that we all wear something like a stupid hat, or that we have a picture of mom at the table all day." Wolf nodded and got some food, mostly getting scrambled eggs and some toast, then a large cup of coffee, watching with a grin as Raven and Beastboy walked in together.

Raven was wearing a blue robe over her black pajama pants and white shirt. Beastboy was wearing black pajama pants with small green dogs all over them and a black shirt, both blushed alittle and grinned as they both got some breakfast, knowing they had been caught sharing a room by her older brother. All they had been doing was cuddling, but they were both still embarresed.

Beastboy smiled and quickly ate, then walked over and looked at the pile of gifts, his eyes wandering, looking for anything that had his name or Ravens name on it. He smiled and lifted one with Ravens name on it, it was the one he had gotten her, and he wanted her to open it first. He looked up as the rest of the people in the tower walked in, getting food, or, in Yachirus case, going on about snow, or Christmas, or the tree, all things she hadnt really seen before.

Kenpachi was wearing simple black silk pants as pajamas and no shirt, showing the large amount of scars on his body, he also had a cup of coffee that would have held atlest three cups with him, but it still looked fairly small in his hands. Yachiru was wearing black tights, shorts, and a large shirt that looked like she had stolen it from Wolf, which she had. She looked around and smiled, then jumped into Starfires lap and giggled, playing with the bells around her neck that Starfire had put there. Starfire smiled and glanced at Korva, then away, her face bright red.

They all looked up as Zanza gave a cry of joy, then dove across the table and almost tackled Wolf, she had resisted opening her gift for abit, wanting everyone to open them together, but she hadnt been able to resist so she had opened it, seeing a silver chain with a small locket on it, inside was a tiny but highly detailed painting of her on one side and Wolf on the other. Wolf laughed and wrapped his arm around her, then they sat up, her nestled close to him, her head tucked under his chin.

Yachiru smiled and looked at Kenpachi, who sighed and nodded, causing her to sqeaul in delight and run to the gifts. The others all smiled alittle and walked over, sitting on the couch around the tree and relaxing as Yachiru tore open a gift from Wolf and Zanza. Robin was the only one who didnt look happy, he was already in his uniform, and after opening the few gifts he had got he stood up and left, causing most of them to frown.

Starfire frowned and folded her arms under her chest, her purple robe slipping open to show the purple cammi she wore under it, and the purple pajama pants, she smiled alittle as Korva put a hand on her sholder. He was wearing simple sweatpants like Wolf, but his shirt was red silk with strange symbols on the sleeves. He grinned alittle and nodded to Yachiru, who was smiling up at her, the large box of candy from Wolf and Zanza sitting next to Kenpachi, the new art book in her arms, it was all on how to paint animals. She hugged Starfire tightly and smiled. "Thank you, alot of times I get candy, Wolf and Zanza got me kind I really like, but this is awesome too!" She hugged Starfire tighter and ran over to Kenpachi, showing him everything she wanted to paint first, Kenpachi just sat patiently and nodded, knowing he had to show atlest some interest.

Raven sat and opened Beastboys gift, lifting out a amazing black dress that would show off her waist nicely, as well as her chest, but still look classy, she had a feeling Beastboy had gotten some help with this one, but she didnt care, she loved it. She looked up and noticed everyone was drifting off as couples, not leaving the room, but just enjoying being with each other well they opened gifts, she worried Cyborg might feel left out, until she noticed how well him and Kenpachi seemed to have hit it off, and she knew Soul Socity was alot more... Leaniant, towards couples that werent so traditinal, and she had wondered about if Cyborg was straight before, sometimes, she noticed he would watch some of the same guys she would catch herself eyeing, she would have to watch them alittle closer she decided. But for now, she was going to spend time with her boyfriend.

_ Yes, I am making Cyborg gay, hopefully no one has a problem with that, and to get abit more talking done in this chapter, I am going to split it up so everyone is with one or two other people, that way it will be easier to keep them seperated. Now, back to the story!_

Raven and Beastboy.

Raven smiled and watched Beastboy open her gift to him, hoping he liked it. He was silent for a few seconds, then he leaned over and hugged her tightly, the book resting in his lap, it was a special book, it would mark special days in their lives since they started dating. She knew that would mean getting pictures taken, but it would be worth it. "So you like the gift then?" She spoke softly, hesitantly, and into Beastboys chest, not looking up at him just yet. "I love it Rae, just like I love you."

Raven bite her lip gently, he had said it a few times, and she had told him she loved him too, but it still made her feel warm inside to hear it. "Say it again, for me?" Beastboy smiled and gently tilted her head back, then kissed her before whispering in her ear. "I love you Raven." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his trim waist. "I love you too, Beastboy. My little green puppy." She laughed alittle, the sound warm and cheery as she caused him to blush at the nickname, he had been a puppy the night before, curled up in her arms since he wasnt sure about if she would let him sleep in her bed with her if he was in his normal form.

Beastboy glanced over at Wolf, who had a small smile on his face well he watched his fiancee open gifts. "Just dont call me that infront of your brother, he strikes me as the kind of guy who wouldnt take kindly to his sister being treated any way other then he approves, and I am not sure he would agree with how we see it on me sleeping in bed with you." Raven laughed alittle and opened a small brightly wrapped gift from Starfire, tilting her head alittle as she read the title of the book.'The Magic World of Meat Refinrey.'

Raven blinked a few times and shook her head with a small grin. "Wolf would be ok with it, so long as I am happy he knows I am being treated right, and dont worry if we have a arguement sometimes, he knows that happens, and he lets me deal with it unless I go to talk to him." Beastboy nodded and smiled, then opened the gift he had gotten from Raven, laughing wene he saw she had gotten him a 'Unbreakable' Gamestation. "Thanks Rae, but I think I will still find a way of doing something that Cyborg will have to fix, you know?" Raven chuckled and nodded, then opened her gift from Wolf. She pulled out a wonderfully carved stone statue of a large wolf with a bird perched on its shoulder. She smiled and turned it a few times, loving how it was made of diffrent kinds of stone, not painted, so it wouldnt fade with time. She also loved that it was so well made that you couldnt see the seams were diffrent kinds of stone were used.

Raven stood up and hugged Beastboy, then sat and tucked her legs over his lap, enjoying being with him well they spent the rest of the morning opening gifts and being with each other, forgetting the others were there, atlest for awhile, and just cuddling and sometimes giving a gentle kiss that was just that, a kiss full of love.

_ So, I was going to list everything they got, but that would take to long, so I will post it here, and the next few chapters will fallow diffrent people!_

_Raven got:_

_From Wolf, Stone statue_

_From Starfire, Book_

_From Beastboy, The dress_

_From Zanza, New DVD player for her room_

_From Robin, New book of magic_

_From Cyborg, $50 gift card to her favorite book store/cafe_

_From Korva, A gold ring with a small sapphire stone_

_From Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Yachiru, A Japanese style tea set and book on customs._

_Beastboy got:_

_From Raven, The dating book and a 'unbreakable' Gamestation_

_From Wolf, A monster trilagy pack_

_From Zanza, A tofu cookbook_

_From Cyborg, An origanal copy of 'It came from Jones lake' Movie Collectors edition_

_From Robin, A book on Animals and interesting facts about them (which even Beastboy didnt know)_

_From Starfire, A one Year movie pass for two so him and Raven could go out on dates_

_From Korva, A silver ring with a small ruby stone_

_From Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Yachiru, a large supply of treats, soda, candy, and other movie goodies for him and Raven to have movie nights._


End file.
